


It's Only Rock'n Roll (But I Like It)

by Ropewithnoanchor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropewithnoanchor/pseuds/Ropewithnoanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's so hyped up after their performance with Ronnie Wood on the X Factor that he just can't keep his hands off Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Rock'n Roll (But I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing artist Karukara requested someone to fill this prompt on Tumblr, so I obliged:
> 
> "HARRY & LOUIS BEING ALL PUMPED UP FROM THEIR CONCERT AND HARRY TAKING LOUIS MULTIPLE TIMES IN ALL DIFFERENT POSITIONS WITH THEIR LIPS GLUED TOGETHER AND LOT OF HEAVY BREATHING AND GIGGLING AND POUNDING WITH MORE THAN TWO ROUNDS."
> 
> Here's my take on it! Title is from a Rolling Stones' song.

Once they get off stage, Harry practically drags Louis by the wrist into the dressing room bathroom, locking the door. His heart is pounding so hard as he pins Louis up against the wall, slamming their mouths together in a messy kiss. He can feel Louis’s similarly rapid pulse beating just below the skin in his wrists 

Louis jerks his head to the side after a few minutes, panting and flushed. “That was bloody incredible,” he gushes. 

Harry can only nod, covering Louis’s jaw and neck with kisses. The bruises he’d made on Louis’s collarbones—which had resulted in a lot of turtlenecks for their past few appearances—have almost completely faded now, and Harry can’t wait to replace them. 

“Ronnie fucking Wood,” Louis continues, starting to squirm against Harry’s hold on his arms. “Can you believe it? Did he smell like, what was it, ‘studio albums and mahogany?’” 

Harry lets go of one of Louis’s wrists so he can clap a hand over Louis’s mouth. Louis lets out a surprised squeak, his wide eyes a bright blue in the harsh bathroom light. He uses his free hand to clumsily start trying to unbutton Harry’s flamingo blouse despite his obvious disadvantage, and Harry bites him particularly hard in response. 

“That’s Marc Jacobs,” he hisses in Louis’s ear, his breath making the older boy shiver. “Don’t fucking touch it.” 

Louis drops his hand immediately, moaning into Harry’s palm as Harry licks over the bite. Suddenly, Harry grabs Louis’s hips, spinning him around and shoving him over the small sink. He undoes Louis’s flies and yanks his trousers and pants down to his knees, shoving his white t-shirt and blazer up his back a bit so his perfect ass is fully exposed. 

Harry’s buzzing with so much energy that it’s nearly impossible to take the time to prep Louis properly. He spreads the boy’s cheeks apart and shoves his tongue in between them, licking him hot and fast. 

Louis’s groan is loud enough to fill the entire X Factor studios, his knees buckling as Harry works his tongue in and out of his hole. His grip on the sink is almost painful as he fights against the urge to push back against Harry’s face. 

“Oh god, Harry, yes,” he whines, daring to reach back to grab a handful of curls. Harry spanks him hard for that, and Louis quickly releases them with a cry of pain. 

Harry spits on two of his fingers and thrusts them inside Louis, making the older boy choke in a gasp. The fingers are rough and fast, stretching him open with a burn that brings tears to his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he moans, biting down on his own arm to try and stay quiet. 

Harry can’t wait another second. He grabs a well-placed condom out of his pocket for the sake of time and cleanliness and rolls it on before lining up at Louis’s poorly prepped entrance. He wraps his arm around Louis’s chest and claps a hand over his mouth again as he starts to push inside. 

Louis’s cry is as loud as Harry expected, only somewhat muffled by his palm. The condom is lubricated, which helps his entry a little, but Louis is panting through his nose and pulling at Harry’s arm. 

Harry tries to give Louis time to adjust, but his skin is itching and his heart is hammering and he just needs to fuck him so badly. He pulls out half way and slams back in, drawing another cry from Louis. 

“You feel so good,” he whispers in his ear, trying to distract him as he settles into a rhythm, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the small room. “So fucking amazing, sharing a stage with you and a rock legend. I’ll remember that forever.” 

Louis just whimpers, so Harry drops his other hand down to find Louis’s half-hard cock. He works it in his hand the way he knows Louis likes, quickly coaxing him into a full erection, pressing the pad of his finger into the slit until Louis’s eyes are rolling back in his head. 

He gathers the precome on his fingertips and uncovers Louis’s mouth only to shove three fingers between his lips. Louis immediately starts sucking them, cleaning off his own salty fluid and gagging softly as Harry strokes the back of his tongue. 

Harry’s way too excited to last long. After a few minutes, he grabs onto Louis’s hip with one hand and pushes his shoulder blades down with the other, starting to pound into him erratically. Louis just takes it, a few tears streaking down his cheeks, and Harry fills the condom with his loudest groan yet. 

He pulls out quickly, knowing it’s going to hurt, and Louis’s spine arches against the pain. Once he’s thrown away the condom, he takes the time to pull Louis’s pants back up for him, tucking his unsatisfied cock into his briefs before redoing his flies. 

“No,” Louis whines into Harry’s mouth when the boy tries to kiss him. “What about me?” 

“Soon,” Harry promises, thumbing away Louis’s tears before leading him back out of the bathroom. 

After a lot of thank you’s, goodbye’s, and selfies that Louis is barely coherent for, they’re climbing into black Escalades to drive to the after party. Louis plans on jerking off in the backseat alone, unable to stand the ache in his cock and balls any longer, and he’s shocked when Harry suddenly climbs into the other side of the SUV. 

“Harry! How?!” 

“Shh,” Harry shushes him, shutting the door quickly. “I snuck out of mine.” 

He slides next to Louis on the dark leather seat, kissing him and giggling with the forbidden thrill of being in the same car together. Louis’s laughing too, but he’s also horny out of his mind and trying to climb into Harry’s lap, fisting his stupid designer flamingo shirt. Alberto sitting in the passenger seat can’t hit the UP button on the partition fast enough. 

The car starts to move and Louis tumbles sideways. Still giggling and high with excitement, Harry uses the momentum to his advantage and manhandles Louis’s body so he’s stretched out facedown over Harry’s lap. Immediately Harry starts kneading his ass through his jeans. 

“Harry,” Louis whines, long and low. He’s unashamedly humping Harry’s thigh. “I need to come, _please_.” 

Harry chuckles, reaching under Louis to undo his flies and tugging his jeans down to his knees just like they were in the bathroom, but this time he leaves his briefs up. Tucking his hand beneath the Calvin’s, Harry feels out Louis’s hole, still slick with lube from the condom. The ring of muscle is red and sore, and Harry eagerly plunges two fingers into it. 

Louis’s moan sounds more like a sob now, and Harry grabs a fistful of the older boy’s blazer with his free hand to keep him in place. He fingers him more gently than he had in the bathroom, taking his time now, seeking out his prostate and stroking it mercilessly. 

“Harry!” Louis cries out, feeling his cock leaking into his pants. He hopes it seeps through and leaves spots on Harry’s trousers. 

Harry fingers him the entire car ride, never once touching either of their cocks. Stars sparkle in front of Louis’s eyes as he stares down at the car seat, his hands gripping Harry’s thighs. When the car stops and Alberto yells at them through the partition to get it together, Harry finally lets him go. 

Louis sits up, glancing down at the enormous wet spot on the front of his briefs and groaning. He considers quickly jacking off, but a warning look from Harry stops him, and he hastily pulls up his jeans and straightens out his blazer. 

They have to sneak out of the Escalade separately, but once inside the party, Harry finds Louis and drags him to a bathroom yet again. Louis is so desperate to come now he’s practically crying as Harry locks them inside. 

“Please, please,” he begs, pressing up against Harry, rubbing their hips together. The friction of his cock against his jeans is almost painful. “I’ll do anything, Harry, please.” 

Harry smirks and points at the floor, so Louis immediately drops to his knees onto the hard tile. Harry undoes his own flies and pulls out his cock, which has been hard since before he even joined Louis in the SUV, and shoves it between Louis’s lips with no preamble. 

Louis’s eyes pop open in surprise, but he hurriedly works to relax his jaws and throat and take Harry in deep. Harry’s clearly still riding the high of their performance, and he takes Louis’s feathery soft hair in both hands to hold his head still and fuck his mouth.

Trying to gain some leverage, Louis grips Harry’s thighs hard enough to bruise. He’s gagging and spluttering almost consistently, Harry too excited to maintain a smooth rhythm that Louis can keep up with. There’s drool running down his chin, and he knows he’s going to have to ditch the stained blazer in the bathroom when they’re done. 

“M’gonna come,” Harry grunts, his grip on Louis’s hair tightening as he shoves himself all the way down Louis’s throat and stays there. Louis’s eyes are shining with tears as he looks up at Harry, watching his boy’s blissed out face as he starts to come. 

It’s hard to swallow with Harry so far down his throat, but Louis doesn’t want come stains on top of drool stains on his clothes, so he chokes everything down. Harry finally pulls out with a wet pop, and Louis crumples against the wall. 

Harry’s grinning broadly when he drops down next to Louis and pulls him into his lap, Louis’s back against Harry’s chest. Louis bites his lip, hardly daring to hope as Harry undoes his pants for the third time and pulls out his achingly hard cock. 

Louis digs his heels into the tile floor as Harry starts stroking him hard and fast, quickly bringing him to orgasm. He turns his head and sinks his teeth into Harry’s neck when he comes, moaning loudly against his skin and painting his ill-fated blazer with seed. 

He collapses back against Harry when it’s over, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing, and Harry chuckles in his ear. “What a fucking night,” Harry whispers, licking the shell of Louis’s ear and sending shivers shooting down his spine.

“Unforgettable,” Louis manages to whisper.


End file.
